iloveinazumaelevenfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Love- Chapter 1
Chapter 1~ ???: *Nano's P.O.V* I opened my eyes and realized that I was on the floor. ~''I'm Nano Ring and as you can see I'm the floor, last night was snowing and my friends and I were partying so then, I overslept. And now, I have to get up''.~ I stood up and walked into my bathroom, took a quick shower, wore my best clothes, grabbed my bag, took an apple and ran over to school. At School: I dashed up the stairs and threw the main door opened as I panted hardly. I looked infront of me to see the hallways empty, I sighed and ran through the hallways until I bumped into someone. We both fell down but was safe. I rubbed my head and opened my eyes to see something beautiful. I saw a guy with blondish hair and pretty brown eyes. I kept staring at him until the bell rang and that's when I snapped out of it. I stood up quickly as he did, too. "Um...Sorry, I didn't see you." he said with a kind and gentle voice. "No, it's ok, it happens at times." I said, looking away. "Anyways, I'm Afuro Terumi, call me Aphrodi." he replied. I thought for a second and realized that the name he said was familiar. "Um, I'm Nano." I said, I couldn't handle looking away so I thought fast and said: "I gotta go now, I don't wanna be late for the next class." And with that, I walked away, blushing. I looked back but saw no one. Then, I dashed over to my classroom and sat in my seat. "Alright class! We have a new student here and she would like to introduce herself!" the teacher yelled. ~''Oh Jesus, a new student again? She'll be dumb as a watermelon!~ '' Suddenly, a girl with short brown hair and purple eyes walked into the classroom and bowed. "I'm Kira Kotoni, I'm 13 years old. Nice to meet you." she said. "Ok, Kira, where should you sit...." the teacher said as she obsevered the classroom, "I know! Right beside Nano!" The girl looked at me calmly, smiled and walked over to her seat. *Kira's P.O.V* I sat down and looked at the girl named....Nano? That's her name? Anyways~ She looked at me back as the door opened. I looked quickly at the door and saw a cute guy walk in the classroom. "And, here's another student!" the teacher said. I looked at Nano to see her making the what-the-hell look. Suddenly, I heard someone's voice and it was that guy again saying his name. "I'm Tsurugi Kyousuke..." he said. My eyes were sparkling and I was staring at him with a opened mouth. Suddenly, I felt a knock on my head. I looked to see Nano doing it. "Are you ok, Kira??" she asked me. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine!" I replied. Nano looked into my eyes trying to let me spit the truth out. I just couldn't handle this, "Ok, ok. I'll tell you the truth! Just stop in my eyes." I said. She grinned and said "Heh. I know you couldn't handle it. Now, tell me." I told her just the simple things not the details. After school was done, I was walking alone back to the Sun Garden until I realized that Tsurugi was right beside me walking. "Hey." I said. "Hey..." he replied. "Do like this town?" I asked. "No, it sucks." he replied. "Ok..." I said, but then I just realized that I didn't ask something. "Do you like soccer?" I asked. "No." he said. ~''Damn, this guy reminds me of someone, but I don't know who....~ '' "I got to go." I said, about to go left. "Wait." he said from behind me. I turned back as he continued, "Do you want to go with me to riverside? I heard that there will be fireworks at night that we can see if we go there." I blushed but tried to remain calm. "S-Sure." I said. And with that we walked over to the riverside. Aphrodi's Room: *Aphrodi's P.O.V* ''~Nano, Nano, Nano....She's beautiful, kind and.....just perfect. Her green eyes are so pretty and her smile is just so adorable.~ '' I looked out the window to see two people sitting near the riverside. I smiled but I didn't know who they were and why I smiled at them. Then I looked up straight to see Nano in her room on her bed with her window opened. She was just looking at the ceiling and was away with her thoughts. Suddenly, I heard my phone go off then I answered it. It was Suzuno. "Hey, Aphrodi!" he yelled. "Hey..." I replied in a sleepy tone. "Guess where I am." he said. "Where?" I asked. "At the Firework Party! Come here! It`s awesome!" he said. "Sure, I'll be on my way." And with that I hung up, wore, and went over to the party. The End! :P The End! :P I hope you like it! Next chapter: NanoForever (talk) 09:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever